


Peeking (Chinese Translation)

by chespeon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chespeon/pseuds/chespeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper在Mabel更衣的时候偷瞧了一眼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeking (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peeking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531627) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Originally posted on 8 Oct, 2012.
> 
> Have got the authorization.  
> 已授权翻译。
> 
> 感谢Puffinuzu的Beta!

回俄勒冈州的重力泉过暑假，已经成了Pines家族的传统。Pines父母会在浪漫度假期间，把他们的孩子送去那个偏僻的小镇，然后享受第二，或是第三次的蜜月，然后再顺道去趟葡萄园。这些都是大人们在还没有子女需要照顾时，通常都想去的地方。正因如此，Pines双子才总会被送去Mystery Shack。可就算他们长大了，依然像以前那样，一起挤在老旧的木质阁楼里。而Grunkle Stan则会吝啬到连一张能把两张床分开的窗帘都不舍得买。

 

Mabel总会是第一个醒来的那个，因此她理所当然的会是第一个使用浴室。Dipper每天清晨醒来，吸入的第一口空气里，总会混有一股桃子奶香味。他知道那是她的沐浴乳独特的香味，而刚布满水汽的浴室里正弥漫着那种香气。她的双胞胎姐姐则会他醒来前，踩着从她发尖中掉出的水滴回房。她会任由它们一滴一滴的洒落在木质地板上，并置之不理。紧接着，她会换上当天要穿的毛衣。而令Dipper感到痛苦万分的是，当Mabel几乎全裸和他在同一间房里时，他仍在熟睡，幻梦着自己正在看着阁楼里的一举一动；而那不是现实。

 

那天晚上，他把手机闹钟调到凌晨六点，强迫自己在Mabel之前醒来。他爬上床，把从Lazy Susan那里偷来的镜子放在床头柜上。此时，那位16岁的小男孩正因睡不着而在床上翻来覆去。第二天清晨，他甚至还比闹钟起早了几分钟。就像是被设定好了的那般，Mabel在七点整便打着哈欠从床上坐了起来，从被窝中伸出双腿，踩着拖鞋走向浴室。对了，她那天穿着一条稍短的女睡袍。

 

莫约二十分钟过去后，浴室的门打开了。Mabel从里面走了出来，她只穿着一条缀满星点的内裤，有一颗很大的星星印在内裤的中间。她那头卷而长的棕发直落到地，遮盖着她的胸部。Dipper能闻到从她的方向飘来的桃子香味，他调整了一下镜子，这样就可以看到她更衣了。Mabel先从她的抽屉中取出了一个胸罩，是那个分别在两边都印有一大颗心的。他能看见她的头发被用白色毛巾包成栗状，接着她弯下身子，从头上套下那个有很多锁扣的胸罩。他能想象到她那具有生命的的奶白色乳房和点缀在上面的粉色乳头。他会毫不犹豫的亲吻，舔舐，轻咬，直到她呻吟他的名字。即使他现在只能望到她的背影。胸罩被系好后，Mabel看了看镜子，从她的床头柜旁拿过瓶润肤露，挤了一点擦在她光滑的皮肤上。他痴情的看着，发觉到他的口水近乎要滴落到木质地板上，就像她发尖里的水珠那样。阁楼里，斜射进来的微光穿透三角状的天窗，覆盖在她的身上。Dipper能从她的影子里看到她那山谷般连绵起伏的乳房，她的杨柳细腰，以及她紧致而圆润的臀部。透过那些白色的星点图案，他还能看见她的内裤被汗水浸湿成暗色。在Mabel梳理着她的头发时，Dipper闭上眼，想象着自己用手指玩弄着那头和他发色相近的长发；他想象自己解开她的胸罩时，她棕色的瞳孔闪过的一丝喜悦；他想象当自己的舌头扫过她的胸部和腹部，以及自己的牙齿扯下她的内裤时，她的炙热的视线。他会享受并喜欢她的微微颤抖的样子，会因她的身体爬满鸡皮疙瘩而高兴，会从她安静的啜泣声中得到愉悦。

 

当他再次睁开眼时，当他再次睁开眼时，Mabel已经穿上了裙子，和一件由彩色和黑色毛线织成的毛衣。实际上，那女孩正站在他床边，他们的目光恰巧撞在他手握着的镜子上。他轻轻地抱怨了一下。“早安，Dip Dip。”她透过镜子朝他微笑着，露出她亮白的牙齿。

“早-早上好，Mabel。”

“你要知道，不经允许就偷窥是不好的。”正当他想转个身和他的双胞胎姐姐面对面时，Mabel戳了戳他的脸颊。Dipper像是脱了水的鱼，结结巴巴的不知道说什么，只能任由他的脸颊因羞耻而越变越红。他害臊于被姐姐捉住自己的偷窥行为。“没事，我先不罚你，这次。”她瞥了一眼她的弟弟后，在他的脸颊上落下一吻，她的唇彩在他的脸颊留下了一小块亮斑。在Mabel走出房间前，她笑着冲他眨了眨眼。Waddles早已在门外等着她。

**Author's Note:**

> 为了方便看文，我加了一些句子和词，希望你们不会介意。  
> 真的是篇很可爱双子的文，若喜欢请务必到原文去给作者加kudos。


End file.
